my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tody
Profile Personal Summary Tody was born on Winter of Day 8 in Portia. All his life, he has lived in Portia Harbor since his family prowled the seas of Portia since its founding. He became a professional fisherman and often sells his catches to the local restaurant, The Round Table. He is against Gale's plan to expand the harbor. Physical Appearance - Related Characters He doesn't have any real connections in town, but he is dedicated to Portia and its wellbeing, particularly its environmental wellbeing. Schedule Birthday (no rain) * 12:00-13:00: running to/inside Amber Island to stand near the water. * 15:00-17:00: fishing on near side of Amber Island At the end of the day, he returns home, which is located near the harbor. His home is open from 7:00 AM to 21:00 PM. This schedule has been tested on a Thursday with sunny weather. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hey, I'm Tody. You're the new Builder, right? It's always nice to have more Builders. ;Stranger * That Starlight Island you see out there on the horizon is a great place to fish. I use to fish there all day when we still had a working boat that could go out that way. * Got some great catches today. I highly recommend the peacock shrimp, fresh and delicious! |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * The seafood here is great! Always satisfying. * I know people say the Holly Tea is good for the body and mind, but wow is it bitter! I just can't take it! ;Ask about work * I'm a big provider of fish for our town, so I'm always busy from dawn until dusk. ;Casual talk * I don't have any savings, I can't go anywhere. ;Compliment *(Folks around Portia are very fond of your seafood products.) ** Hehe, fishing's pretty much my only skill though. *(Folks around Portia are very fond of your seafood products.) ** I try to please! I have to do a good job anyway since it's my livelihood. *(Are you and Qiwa competitors?) ** We're not, not really. Qiwa is an amateur, I'm a professional, it's not a fair comparison. It's like comparing a grape to a grapefruit. |-|Romance= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Seasons and Weather= ;Winter Solstice * Happy Solstice to you! Gift *Tody feels neutral toward Caterpillar, Wood, and Hardwood, unlike most who dislike it *Tody feels neutral toward Asteria (Bouquet), Ruby, and Sapphire, unlike most who like them *Tody likes Power Stone slightly less than most |q25= |q20= |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q8= |q7= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-2= |v-1= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Fish and Sea Food *Dislikes Bitter Food and Spicy Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Spicy Fish Soup because it is both Fish and Sea Food and Spicy Food. }} Interact Relic Trade |f1= }} Gallery Tody.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors